O mistério da aldeia
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Conan e Declan viajam para uma aldeia onde são minoria e correm risco de vida.
1. Chapter 1

**O mistério da Aldeia.**

Conan e Declan chegaram cavalgando em uma floresta temperada, com indícios da existência de uma comunidade local. Havia algumas benfeitorias pelo meio do caminho. Moinhos, pastos com animais, campos cultivados, e fumaça com aroma de comida. Eles decidiram ir até lá. Quanto mais se aproximavam da pequena aldeia, alguns habitantes apareciam. Crianças correndo, galinhas e carneiros circulando livremente, e aqui e ali, algumas mulheres transportando pesados jarros nos ombros. Conan não viu homens. Achou melhor alertar Declan.

_Declan, tem alguma coisa errada acontecendo aqui.

_Pois é homem. Eu também percebi. Não há nenhum homem para dar conta de tanto mulherio. As coitadas devem estar muito solitárias.

_Presta atenção, cabeça de bagre. Onde estão os homens? Algo muito grave deve ter acontecido. Precisamos estar atentos.

Eles foram entrando na aldeia e procuraram por um estábulo. Quando o encontraram, surpreenderam-se que o proprietário fosse uma mulher. Ela era muito alta e magra, de idade avançada e cabelos tosados como de um homem. Tinha o rosto emaciado e cheio de rugas. Deixaram os cavalos aos seus cuidados.

_Senhora, onde estão os homens da vila? - Conan interrogou a mulher.

_... _Ele lhe fez uma pergunta, velha coroca. - Declan apartou com sua "gentileza".

A mulher virou-se para Declan e o encarou séria.

_Eu não tenho medo de cara feia, dragão velho. - Declan encarou-a também.

_Declan não precisamos disso. Venha, vamos procurar uma taverna.

Ao ouvir a palavra "taverna", Declan se alegrou. Ele e Conan já iam saindo quando a velha resolveu falar.

_Os homens da aldeia... Eles sumiram. - Ela falou sem olhar para eles.

Conan e Declan se aproximaram dela.

_Como assim sumiram? - Declan a interrogou.

_Foram sumindo um por um. Como se um animal estivesse se alimentando deles, dia após dia. Não sobrou nenhum. - A mulher falou com voz inexpressiva.

_Mas, por que não armaram um grupo de busca para caçar este animal? - Declan se exasperou.

_No início acharam que os homens tinham simplesmente partido ou que tivessem sido vítimas de bandidos ou feras. Ninguém realmente achou que tantos fossem desaparecer. Quando tiveram certeza que os homens estavam sendo caçados, ficaram com medo. Escolheram se esconder a enfrentar aquilo que os perseguia.

_E vocês mulheres, por que não foram atrás de seus maridos? - Declan achava aquilo muito injusto.

_Tínhamos uma aldeia para fazer funcionar, sem falar em famílias, filhos e animais. Algumas de nós fomos procurá-los, para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não encontramos nada. Eles sumiram da face da terra. Nem seus ossos restaram. - A mulher falava baixo, como se tivesse medo de alguma coisa.

Conan escutara tudo calado. Olhou significativamente para Declan e fez um movimento com a cabeça, chamando-o para irem embora. Já no lado de fora, Conan resolveu compartilhar suas impressões.

_Alguém está raptando esses homens. Um animal teria deixado rastros ou restos humanos. Talvez estes homens ainda estejam vivos, em algum lugar.

_Conan, e se essa coisa que levou esses homens vier atrás da gente? - Declan só naquele momento se deu conta de que também eram alvos.

_Então irá nos poupar o trabalho de ir atrás dele.

Seguiram até uma choupana de onde entravam e saíam muitas mulheres e crianças. Era uma taverna. Sem homens.

_Aqui vocês servem vinho? - Declan se dirigiu a uma jovem negra careca, que servia pratos de sopa para outras mulheres e crianças.

_Sim, se vocês pagarem. - A jovem dirigiu-se a um canto da taverna onde havia um grande barril.

Voltou de lá com duas canecas de vinho, e as entregou a Conan e Declan. Após várias horas comendo e bebendo, na verdade mais bebendo do que comendo, Conan e Declan resolveram procurar um local para dormir.

_Declan, acho que o estábulo vem bem a calhar, para dormir esta noite. Eu já vou indo. - Conan estava bêbado, mais ainda conseguia andar imponentemente, como o majestoso guerreiro que era.

Ele conseguiu chegar até o estábulo, onde desabou solenemente no feno. Declan achou que ainda era pouco. Permaneceu na taverna se embebedando ainda mais. Uma jovem ruiva, de cabelos curtos e encaracolados, passou perto de sua mesa. Declan assanhou-se.

_Venha cá, beleza. Você ainda não viu um homem como esse na sua frente. - Ele a alcançou desastradamente e a enlaçou pela cintura.

Se Declan não estivesse bêbado como um gambá, a moça poderia temê-lo, mas naquela situação, bastava empurrá-lo e ele perderia o equilíbrio. E foi o que ela fêz. Declan caiu estrondosamente no chão, quebrando uma cadeira no processo. Foi arrastado pelos braços por mãos femininas, para fora da taverna. Deixaram-no estirado no meio do caminho. Pela manhã Conan acordou tonto e moído. Achou melhor exercitar-se um pouco e fazer uma refeição. Foi atrás de Declan. Procurou por ele na taverna.

_Ei, você aí. Onde está o meu amigo? O homem que chegou comigo nesta cidade. - Conan perguntou à jovem careca.

_Eu não sei onde ele está. - A jovem foi lacônica.

_Nós estivemos bebendo aqui a noite passada. Eu fui para o estábulo e o deixei aqui. O que aconteceu com ele? - Conan começou a se preocupar.

_Acaso eu tenho cara de babá de barbudo? - A jovem foi insolente.

Conan exasperou-se e a agarrou pelo braço.

_Escute. Eu quero respostas. Estou procurando meu amigo. Onde ele está? - Falou incisivamente, com o rosto próximo ao da jovem.

_Ela não ficou a noite toda na taverna. Ela não sabe o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei aqui e vi o seu amigo. - Uma mulher de meia idade, com os cabelos negros, curtos e arrepiados, falou de dentro da taverna.

Conan soltou a jovem careca e dirigiu-se a outra mulher. Ele a percrustava com os olhos.

_Seu amigo ficou bêbado como um gambá. Começou a importunar uma das jovens daqui. Tivemos que jogá-lo na rua. Depois disso não o vimos mais. Foi tudo o que aconteceu. - A mulher falou serenamente.

Conan ficou encarando-a. Então olhou significativamente para os cabelos da mulher.

_Afinal, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Conan tocou uma mecha do cabelo da mulher a sua frente.

Ela afastou-se de Conan e sentou-se em uma cadeira da taverna.

_Quando os homens começaram a desaparecer, nós apelamos para nossos deuses. Um dos rituais exige que nós cortemos nossos cabelos como penitência. Fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Nada adiantou. Seu amigo deve ter sofrido o mesmo destino. - A mulher parecia cansada.

_Fale-me de seus deuses. - Conan aproximou-se da mulher.

_Helfara a deusa protetora da aldeia, Skelos o deus da doença, Commoria a deusa da fertilidade, Lilitu o deus das tempestades, Anu o deus da noite, Nilus o deus da guerra. Não temos templos porque somos pobres, mas em épocas especiais armamos um altar de sacrifícios. - A mulher informou a Conan.

_Qual desses deuses exigiu que cortassem os cabelos?

_Commoria.

Conan ficou encarando a mulher e intimamente sentiu-se ameaçado. Não sabia o que acontecia naquela aldeia, mas não confiava naquelas mulheres. Contudo resolveu continuar fazendo o jogo delas.

_Leve-me ao local de seu último sacrifício. - Falou para a mulher de cabelos arrepiados.

Conan e a aldeã seguiram a cavalo para um descampado. Então chegaram próximo a algumas rochas dispostas em círculo. No centro daquele círculo havia um altar de pedra manchado de sangue. Conan saltou do cavalo e foi até o altar. Tocou o sangue seco, e isso de certo modo o acalmou. Provavelmente, Declan não havia sido sacrificado.

_O que pensou que iria encontrar guerreiro? - A aldeã perguntou de fora do círculo.

_Meu amigo. Felizmente o sangue no altar é antigo. Digamos que o último sacrifício foi há uma semana. - Conan mirava na paisagem em volta, como se procurasse alguma coisa. - Mas é claro, vocês devem ter outros altares para sacrifícios. Algum bem perto da aldeia, para onde vocês poderiam facilmente arrastar um homem desacordado. - Conan virou-se para a aldeã, com uma expressão raivosa.

_Você é esperto. - A aldeã tocou o cavalo e afastou-se trotando em direção à cidade. Ela virou-se por um momento e sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

_Por Crom. Sua bruxa desgraçada. - Conan sacou a espada e avançou para a mulher, mas havia uma parede invisível que não o deixava prosseguir.

Ele arremeteu diversas vezes para fora do círculo de pedras, mas sempre esbarrava em algo resistente que fazia o seu impulso atirá-lo para trás. Estava preso em uma armadilha.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: A armadilha**

Naquela pequena aldeia perdida no meio de densa floresta, longe das cidades mais evoluídas e prósperas, a vida seguia seu ritmo usual. As mulheres continuavam tomando conta de seus afazeres domésticos e do campo, lavrando e pastoreando cabras e carneiros. Algumas delas além de suas tarefas normais, tinham outras de cunho religioso. Eram encarregadas de apaziguar a ira dos deuses, de barganhar tratos e angariar favores. Eram as sacerdotisas da aldeia. Zelavam os altares, ofereciam presentes e imolavam animais em honra aos deuses.

Também eram as encarregadas de instruir os aldeãos quanto aos costumes de sua religião. Todos obedeciam às orientações de teor religioso, e voluntariavam-se para penitências e pequenos sacrifícios. Sua mais antiga sacerdotisa era Thibaudea, uma matrona alta e magra, atualmente com negros cabelos, curtos e arrepiados. Todos na aldeia a obedeciam. Ela era secundada e auxiliada por Hostia, uma sacerdotisa estrangeira, negra e careca, proveniente do sudoeste. Elas controlavam as atividades da aldeia, e ditavam seus passos e destinos.

Thibaudea procurou assegurar-se de que seu novo prisioneiro estava bem guardado, que não oferecia ameaça ou estivesse em risco de fuga. Foi até uma choupana próxima à floresta e cumprimentou sua companheira de religião, a também sacerdotisa Loremae, uma jovem magra e baixa, de curtos e cacheados cabelos ruivos. Esta a guiou até um alçapão que dava para uma galeria subterrânea. No fim daquele antro, estavam alguns homens presos pelos pulsos em correntes penduradas na parede. Alguns começaram uma algazarra de palavras ásperas, ameaças e zombarias. Outros estavam tão fracos que mal se sustinham em pé. Estes permaneciam calados. Quando falavam era para pedir água ou comida.

Declan, um guerreiro mercenário barbudo, de ensebados cabelos cor de areia, vestido com calção de pele de urso, botas de pele de lobo, e correas de couro, que prendiam a bainha de espada em suas costas, era recém-chegado naquela aldeia. Encontrava-se entre o grupo que xingava e desafiava as sacerdotisas. Ele fora capturado alcoolizado, por isso fora presa fácil para aquele grupo de mulheres frágeis. Atualmente estava sóbrio, mas infelizmente estava acorrentado sem sua espada. Dificilmente poderia sair dali sem a ajuda de outra pessoa.

_Diga-me velha coroca, por que acha que homens são descartáveis, han? Não sabe que precisa de homens para fazer filhos? Oh, desculpe-me, você é velha demais para isso. VOCÊ não precisa de homens. - Declan provocou Thibaudea.

_Não fale nesses termos com ela, seu insolente. - Loremae deu uma bofetada tão leve em Declan, que este quase achou que fosse um tipo de carícia. Franziu os lábios em um beijo para Loremae, que virou a cara em desagrado.

_Deixe estar Loremae. Guerreiro, nós sabemos que precisamos de homens. Nem todos vocês serão oferecidos em sacrifício. Soltaremos alguns, os mais cordatos, para que sigam suas vidas ao nosso lado. Os mais agressivos como você serão um ótimo presente para nossos deuses. - Thibaudea falou tranquilamente.

_Vocês não têm medo de serem atacadas por uma horda insana? Quem as protegerá de criminosos, estupradores e saqueadores? - Declan não acreditava que aquelas mulheres pudessem ser tão burras.

_Nossos deuses. Veja, nós gostamos quando indivíduos como você e seu amigo chegam a nossa aldeia. Vocês são troféus mais valiosos do que o normal, pois costumam ser criminosos, estupradores e saqueadores. - Thibaudea saboreava cada palavra que dizia a Declan, como se já o visse morto e exposto como troféu.

_Diga-me, onde está seu deus agora? A única coisa que eu vejo é uma velha ardilosa achando que é imortal. Vocês apenas tiveram sorte. Não existe deus algum. Solte-me destas correntes e eu vou mostrar-lhes o verdadeiro deus. - Declan se irritava e as provocava. Pensava em seu amigo que se soubesse onde estava, já teria desbaratrado toda aquela trama.

_Não se preocupe. Você terá a chance de conhecer nosso deus, assim como seu amigo, que o está conhecendo na carne nesse instante. - Thibaudea regozijou-se.

_Sua velha bruxa. CONAN! CONAN! CONAN! - Declan se pôs a gritar até que Hostia atirou um balde de água em sua cara, para que se calasse.

Longe dali, uma águia garbosa e enorme pairava no céu cinzento e gelado. Não havia ventania, mas mesmo assim, andar em velocidade naquele clima poderia deixá-lo com o peito dolorido pelo frio. A águia parecia observar o homem no chão, enclausurado por algo que não era visível apenas sentido. Ele havia caído em uma armadilha, e agora esperava pelo seu destino de presa fácil. Se a águia não suspeitasse que o predador que o aprisionou fosse um ser terrível, ela mesma teria dado cabo do infeliz, com bicadas e garras, levando naco de suas carnes para seu ninho.

O infeliz que havia caído na armadilha, um homenzarrão bronzeado, com olhos de um azul metálico, e longos cabelos lisos e negros, vestido apenas com um calção de pele de urso, botas de pele de alce e faixas cruzando o seu tronco, para segurar a bainha da espada em suas costas, atendia pelo nome de Conan e estava longe de ser um fracote, indefeso e desesperançado.

Na verdade, aqueles que o aprisionaram e os que planejavam dar cabo dele, deveriam temer por suas vidas. Era uma questão de tempo até que ele conseguisse se libertar daquela arapuca, isso se a fera que o espreitava não o atacasse primeiro. Conan, de espada em punho, preparou-se para o pior. Não poderia sair do círculo de pedras, para onde aquela mulher o havia atraído. A velha e pacata aldeã, que se prontificara em mostrar-lhe os altares de sua religião, para em seguida revelar-se fingida e perigosa.

Ela com certeza estava por trás dos desaparecimentos dos homens de sua aldeia. Como também o resto daquelas mulheres. Infelizmente seu leal amigo Declan havia caído primeiro nas garras daquele clã. Somente Crom, o deus de devoção de Conan nascido na Ciméria, poderia saber em que estado Declan se encontrava naquele momento. O valente cimeriano intuiu que algo ou alguém iria até lá para pegá-lo.

Então, como se atendendo às suas expectativas, o ambiente se turvou, enchendo-se de névoa. Conan não moveu um músculo e apurou os sentidos. Esperava pelo bote. Logo uma planta trepadeira, vinda não se sabe de onde, enlaçou-o pela cintura. Ele imediatamente decepou o arbusto, mas outros apareceram e enrolaram-se em suas pernas e braços. Conan ceifou vários com sua espada, enquanto tentava evitar o próximo ataque. Em meio às brumas, divisou uma forma humana, ou assim lhe pareceu. Um ser sem face, tão alto quanto uma árvore, coberto de trapos que imitavam vestimentas, permanecia estático próximo ao altar.

Conan avançou e brandiu sua espada contra a criatura. O impacto produziu faíscas, mas não causou nenhum arranhão naquele monstro. Mais ervas surgiram do nada e enroscaram-se nas pernas do guerreiro bronzeado. Este as cortou o mais rápido que pôde. Temia a criatura imóvel, que inexplicavelmente não contra-atacara. Outras plantas surgiram e atingiram o pescoço de Conan, puxando-o para baixo. Ele resistiu fincando firmemente os pés no chão, pois temia cair e virar presa fácil para o monstro.

Cortou as folhagens com sua lâmina, até que uma delas enroscou-se no braço que a manejava. Ele então passou a empunhar a espada com o outro membro. Outras trepadeiras enroscaram-se no outro braço, impossibilitando-o de usar a espada. O gigante bronzeado então reuniu todas as forças do seu ser, e puxou os arbustos com seus braços fortemente tracionados, quase rompendo a pele que recobria os músculos, até que os arrancou. Concluiu que aquela briga contra as ervas era infrutífera. Deveria atacar o monstro inerte. Ele deveria estar controlando as plantas.

Conan abaixou a cabeça um pouco e curvou-se para a frente, deu um grito de guerra e arremeteu contra a criatura. O choque produziu um barulho forte. O cimeriano foi atirado para trás caindo no chão. Ele teve quase certeza que havia ferido o monstro. Levantou-se prontamente, a tempo de fugir de mais folhagens que se enrroscaram em suas pernas. Conan decepou-as. Avançou novamente para o ser imóvel, mas dessa vez decidira atingí-lo com um soco. Colocou toda a sua força no punho e atacou o monstro.

Conan escutou um CRAAC. A criatura havia rachado e uma lasca de sua cabeça havia se soltado. Era um tipo de tótem. O cimeriano resolveu continuar com os socos, mas foi agarrado novamente por arbustos. Eles prenderam seus braços e pernas ao mesmo tempo, levando-o ao chão. Outra erva enroscou-se no seu pescoço, estrangulando-o. Conan fez tanta força que mais uma vez, arrancou as trepadeiras que prendiam seus braços. Agarrou a espada e passou a gopear em volta de sua cabeça, cortando a planta que o estrangulava e também seus longos cabelos.

A seguir procurou cortar as folhagens de suas pernas, mas elas recolheram-se, como se houvessem murchado. A névoa que envolvia tudo dissipou-se. Conan procurou pelo tótem, mas este havia sumido também, sobrando apenas a lasca de sua cabeça no chão. Ele não entendia por que a luta tinha sido interrompida. Tentou sair do círculo de pedra novamente e surpreendentemente, a barreira invisível havia sumido. Conan saiu da armadilha e assobiou para seu cavalo, que veio correndo de entre as árvores da floresta. Montou-o e decidiu circundar a aldeia, em busca de outros altares-armadilhas. Lembrou-se de Declan. Sabia que o amigo era duro na queda, mas ele estava bêbado, dificilmente teria sobrevivido àquele monstro.

**Fim do Capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Commoria**

Conan vasculhou a região em volta da aldeia, em busca de mais armadilhas. Encontrou mais três. Resolveu não adentrar mais os círculos de pedra. Escolheu destruir os círculos pelo lado de fora. Usou troncos de árvore e outras pedras para desfazer a arquitetura dos círculos. Contudo achou prudente não tentar ir até o altar central. Caçou um pequeno gamo e o atirou próximo ao altar. O animal se recompôs e fugiu esbaforido. Conan concluiu que havia desfeito o campo de força.

Decidiu então voltar à cidade e procurar aquelas mulheres, que o ofereceram em sacrifício ao monstro. Lembrou-se da velha do estábulo. Começaria por ela. Conan deixou seu cavalo na floresta e seguiu esgueirando-se até o estábulo. Não havia ninguém lá. Conan esperou que a velha aparecesse. Quando isso aconteceu, Conan a confrontou.

_Lembra-se de mim, anciã?

_Sim, você é um dos estrangeiros que chegaram na vila. É muita sorte sua ainda não ter sido apanhado pelo animal que devora homens.

_Fala como se não soubesse o que acontece com os homens.

_... Há rumores de que Commoria está devorando os homens.

_Commoria? A sua deusa da fertilidade?

_Isso mesmo. Ela nos daria colheitas melhores se lhe ofertássemos uma dádiva. Nós mulheres ofertamos nossos cabelos. Os homens não podendo fazer a mesma oferta, pagam com suas vidas.

_Você sabia de tudo.

_Todos na aldeitam comentam e murmuram. Ninguém sabe ao certo o que está acontecendo. Vejo que cortou o seu cabelo, guerreiro.

_Foi. Diga-me, vocês mulheres não querem seus homens de volta?

_Sim, nós queremos, mas a sacerdotisa Thibaudea é muito poderosa, ela não controla apenas Commoria, mas os outros deuses também.

_Mas a sacerdotiza é humana e mortal, não deveriam deixar que ela controlasse suas vidas dessa maneira.

_Tem razão. O que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

_Leve-me até onde os homens estão mantidos presos.

_Não existe tal lugar. Os homens estão mortos.

_Como é seu nome anciã?

_Nice.

_Nice, meu nome é Conan. Deve haver um lugar afastado, com guardas ou mulheres vigiando 24 horas por dia. Onde apenas a sacerdotisa tenha acesso. Diga-me onde é esse lugar.

_Fora da aldeia há uma choupana, onde apenas as sacerdotisas tem acesso, e há sentinelas guardando suas proximidades.

_Leve-me até lá.

A anciã chamada Nice levou Conan até o local mencionado. Em seguida voltou à aldeia, pois não desejava enfrentar Thibaudea. Conan considerou que ela realmente não tinha nenhuma chance. Ele esgueirou-se e passou a atacar as mulheres sentinelas. Rapidamente colocou-as fora de combate, sem fazer barulho ou chamar a atenção para o que estava acontecendo.

Então ele entrou na choupana. Havia uma ruiva lá. Esta quando o viu começou a gritar. Conan a nocauteou também. Ele examinou toda a choupana até descobrir o alçapão que dava para a galeria subterrânea. Desceu e seguiu adiante até deparar-se com os homens presos em correntes. Declan também estava lá.

_Conan! Graças a Deus! Eu sabia que aquelas velhas viragos não seriam páreo para você meu amigo. - Declan ria abertamente.

_É bom te ver vivo Declan! Agora afaste-se pois vou cortar as correntes.

Conan cortou as correntes com sua espada. Não só a de Declan, mas as dos outros homens também. Todos saíram rapidamente dali. Dirigiram-se à aldeia. As mulheres quando viam seus maridos corriam para o meio da rua e os abraçavam e choravam. Algumas não conseguiam fingir e fugiam de seus homens, pois eram sabedoras do destino deles, e nada fizeram para interceder por eles. Conan gritou para a multidão nas ruas.

_A culpada de tudo isso é Thibaudea. É a ela que vocês devem responsabilizar pelo sequestro dos homens. Ela controla os deuses. E ela os está usando contra vocês.

_Você fala demais para um estrangeiro, Conan. - Thibaudea aparecera no meio da multidão. Todos que estavam perto dela afastaram-se com medo. Restaram apenas Conan e ela no meio da rua.

_Vocês não deveriam temê-la. Ela não passa de uma mulher comum. Vocês deveriam enfrentá-la. - Conan falou dirigindo-se à multidão que procurava manter-se afastada dos dois.

_Eles me conhecem guerreiro. Eles sabem que eu sou mais do que uma mulher. - Thibaudea então virou seus olhos para trás, até deixar seus olhos sem íris. Ela abriu as palmas da mão e as mostrou a Conan. Este foi mais pragmático e sacou sua espada. Encostou sua lâmina no pescoço de Thibaudea.

_É melhor parar com o que está fazendo, ou vai perder a cabeça.

Thibaudea nada falou. Uma névoa invadiu as ruas da cidade. As pessoas entraram em pânico e tentaram correr aterrorizadas. Pelos gritos que se ouviam, era certo que nenhuma conseguiu sair dos domínios da aldeia. Declan aproximou-se de Conan e também sacou sua espada. Ficou olhando em volta, esperando por um ataque.

Conan, vendo que Thibaudea não saía do transe em que estava, golpeou-a com o cabo de sua espada, produzindo-lhe um ferimento sangrante na fronte. A sacerdotisa caiu ao chão desmaiada. Então começou. Ervas trepadeiras, semelhante cipós começaram a brotar do chão e enroscavam-se nas pessoas, tentando estrangulá-las.

_Declan, livrei-me desse monstro uma vez, cortando meus cabelos, mas algo me diz que isto não irá adiantar agora.

_O que propõe que façamos?

_Esse monstro que controla as ervas é um totem. Consegui atingi-lo usando meus punhos. Precisamos descobrir onde ele está agora.

As ervas passaram a atacar Conan e Declan também. Eles as afastavam com golpes de espadas. Subitamente, Conan percebeu que alguém estava tentando levar o corpo de Thibaudea. Era Hostia, a sacerdotisa negra. Conan correu até ela e encostou a lâmina de sua espada no queixo dela.

_Se tem amor à vida, deixe o corpo dessa bruxa onde está. - Conan falou sério.

_Você não sabe o que fez guerreiro. Thibaudea é a única que controla Commoria. A deusa vai dizimar a cidade inteira.

_Ei Conan, ela também é uma sacerdotiza. Ela pode desfazer o que a velha coroca fez.

_Se é verdade o que ele diz, é seu dever afastar essa ameaça de sua aldeia. - Conan baixou a espada.

_Commoria é muito forte. Eu não vou conseguir nada.

_Faça. - Declan falou entredentes.

Hostia imitou os gestos de Thibaudea. Ficou com os olhos revirados e brancos. Abriu os braços com as palmas para cima e ficou estática até parar de respirar completamente. Conan e Declan combatiam as ervas, e tentavam ajudar os aldeãos que não conseguiam livrar-se das folhagens.

Conan retornou para perto de Hostia e notou que ela parecia sem vida. Parecia mesmo petrificada. Conan aproximou-se dela e tentou sacudí-la para que voltasse ao normal. Levou um choque nas mãos. Algumas ervas brotaram do chão próximo a Thibaudea e se enrolaram nela. Mas em vez de tentarem estrangulá-la, elas a ergueram do chão e a estavam movendo para fora da aldeia.

_Declan. As ervas estão tentando poupar a vida de Thibaudea. Não deixem que levem seu corpo. Corte aquelas plantas. Eu cuidarei de Hostia.

Declan fez como Conan pedira. Ele decepou todas as plantas que estavam carregando a velha sacerdotisa. Quando o corpo de Thibaudea caiu ao chão ele a arrastou para o local onde estava Conan. Este passara a atacar Hostia com os punhos. Mas era o mesmo que atingir uma árvore petrificada. Nada acontecia a ela. A cada novo soco, Conan recebia um choque no corpo, e sua mão ficava machucada.

_Isso não está dando certo. - Conan teve que reconhecer.

_Conan, ela se preocupa com a bruxa velha. Vou tentar algo. - Declan apontou sua espada no coração de Thibaudea, caída no chão e dirigiu-se a Hostia petrificada. - Ei Hostia! Eu vou matar a sua amiguinha. Se você não parar com tudo isso, ela já era. Vou espetá-la com minha espada. Vamos! Acabe com isso.

Então subitamente, um dos cipós assumiu uma forma reta e afiada, e rumou rápido em direção a Declan. Conan mal teve tempo de empurrar o amigo. Outros cipós assumiram a mesma forma e choveram em cima dos guerreiros. Conan usou sua espada em movimentos circulares, conseguindo bloquear todas as lanças-cipós.

Declan ergueu o corpo de Thibaudea e o usou como escudo. Alguns cipós transfixaram o corpo de Thibaudea, matando-a instantaneamente. Os ataques pararam. A sacerdotisa petrificada voltou ao normal e desmaiou. A névoa dissipou-se e muitas pessoas começaram a chorar e a gritar, pois muitos haviam morrido. As sacerdotizas foram enclausuradas no mesmo alçapão onde haviam prendido os homens. Conan e Declan resolveram sair daquela aldeia. Nice foi despedir-se deles.

_Obrigada pelo que fizeram por nós, guerreiros.

_O que vão fazer com as sacerdotisas? - Declan quis saber.

_Ainda não sabemos. É a primeira vez que pessoas tão importantes e intocáveis são presas por prejudicar tantos. Elas ainda são nossas sacerdotisas, e nós também temos nossa parcela de culpa.

_Deixe-me lhes dar uma sugestão. Escutem seus homens sobre o assunto. Eles foram os mais prejudicados. - Declan opinou.

_Espero que tenham aprendido alguma coisa com tudo isso. - Conan falou reticente.

_O que por exemplo? - Nice inquiriu.

Conan a encarou em silêncio por alguns instantes, então respondeu.

_Que mesmo os deuses podem ser destruídos e vencidos. Às vezes por um simples homem. - Disse isso e montou em seu cavalo. - Vamos Declan, temos muito o que cavalgar. - Conan começou a trotar para fora da cidade e deu um último olhar para a anciã Nice.

Ela continuava de pé no meio da rua e deu um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca. Conan já havia visto este mesmo sorriso antes.

_O que foi Conan? - Declan estranhou a sisudez do amigo.

_Esta aldeia é estranha Declan. Lembre-me de nunca voltar a este lugar. Mas se acaso não puder evitar, creio que terei que usar minha espada em gentis senhoras.

Declan sorriu, interpretando errado o que escutara.

**Fim**


End file.
